falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandt: "All I want is the best for Hastiga and Veldunium"
POLITICO | In a special address televised to the nation, but in particular broadcasted across Hastiga and Veldunium, Chancellor Brandt spoke to a massive rally of over 40,000 people in the city of Nonambar. "Today, in the birthplace of the Socialist Party and where I have spent the majority of my adult life, I wish to make one final address to those who are considering to vote to leave our Empire tomorrow. I do not only speak to you, the wonderful citizens of Hastiga, but also to our brothers and sisters across Veldunium. This Government has been characterised for a inextinguible desire to better the lives of common people. In light of this, we have moved towards the emancipation and the empowerement of local politics and communities. We believe that by giving communities a stronger voice and freedom to act on behalf of it's people, we can create a country that works for the many, not for the few. Devolution to local administrations is thus vital for the continued success of our economy and society. The most ambitious of these measures by which we'll seek to empower all states is the concept of devolved taxation. We shall seek to lower Federal burden on citizens to allow the states to levy their own taxes, making them more autonomous to pursue the spending their citizens want. That means that if Hastiga and Veldunium vote to remain, and all states for that matter, will have the freedom to accomodate their taxation to the needs and will of it's people. No longer shall everything be dictated from the top in Corrintrin, but the states shall have the freedom to deliver the spending they were given a mandate on in state elections. It will be a sound and solidary cooperation between central and local government which will increase the impact of the voice of our peoples. This is the capital ship of our various reforms, reforms which shall pave the way for a better union. '' ''For those who hurt due to decades of austerity and inequality, do not despair. As this government, the previous one, and many to come, the politics of the powerful have been abandoned by all major political forces. Change is possible, we see it all around us. 30 years this city was ravaged by the war, I saw it with my own eyes when I served as a Field Medic here in Nonambar. Look around you now, this city has become more prosperous, stable and most importantly happier than ever before. It was states like this that pushed for a galore of progressive policies on both local and federal level. They said we could never slash our deficit, we did it. They said we couldn't decrease our bloated military and guarantee work for our brave soldiers, we did it. They said we couldn't bolster and strenghthen our social services, we did it. Here in Hastiga they tell you to leave because the rest of Falleentium is too right wing -- after the last 3 years, now they say nothing. Falleens are not staunch ideologues, we are all diverse and unique people with a common goal, a better life for us and those who will come after us. All I want is the best for Hastiga and Veldunium, and by extension all Falleens, and I personally believe that the best future, the best outcome to guarantee a good upbringing for the young, work and stability for the common man and woman, and dignity in old age, is unity -- not separation." Category:The Imperial Constitution